There are many known translation programs and devices by which words, phrases, or sentence primary or source language are translated into a secondary or target language. Simple, word-for-word translations often result in improper or confusing syntax, grammar, word order, and meaning in the target translation of phrases or sentences. While some complex methods and computer programs have been devised to attempt accurate translation, the elaborate rules of syntax, grammar, and construction can require years of intense study before an understanding of the nuances of accurate and meaningful translations is achieved. These complex rules and the art of translation also vary depending upon the source language and the target language into which it is being translated. Even in the case of translating back and forth between two specific languages, the rules are different in each translation direction. For example, when translating from a first language as the source to a second language as the target and then translating back using the second language as the source and the first as the target, the translations and the rules for the translations are not always the same. The complex differences are not easy to grasp using previously known teaching aids.
While the various known translation techniques and computer programs have been helpful in accomplishing accurate translations in many instances, they have, nevertheless, fallen short as a teaching aid for teaching students the science, technique, and art of accurate, meaningful translation to and from various languages. The rules being used in such translations are often unknown to the user and not really discernable from using the translator methods, programs, or devices.